Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Off-Topic/@comment-27459579-20170325211223/@comment-27459579-20170325211257
DasSchattenpony: Halbfinale/Battle Royale Beat: „Seit wann produziert Hitler Beats?“, Prod. by Joseph Göbbels Intro: Shadowdave: Jetzt werden wir easy ins Finale einziehen! Just a Pony: Stimmt, immerhin sind die anderen wack wie sonst was. Shadowdave: Selbst im Finale wartet ein Typ, den wir schonmal gefickt haben. Just a Pony: Siegen war noch nie so leicht. Shadowdave: Abgesehen davon... DasSchattenpony: Schnauze jetzt, wer will sich bitte reinziehen, wie irgendwer ein Gespräch mit sich selbst führt. Fang jetzt endlich die scheiß Runde an! Part 1: Jetzt werde ich mir (wieder mal) ein Battle gegen NicStar holen, Denn ihr steht bei mir ganz unten: Schattenpony-Klasse F: Die Adonen. Immerhin, jetzt hat das Team Adonis auch mal im Battle die Chance, Mir zu sagen, dass ich von der Jury keine Punkte bekomm' (Btw. Deine beste „Punchline“). Gegen Kuwinn sagst du, Manche sollten besser keine Texte schreiben, Und auch wenn es hier um Texte geht, solltest du vielleicht mal selber deine Fresse halten, Doch du schreist: thumb|left Und deshalb reißt du deine Fresse auf, erst kümmerst du dich 'nen Scheiß, Weil du Spast im ersten Halbfinale erst keine Bewertung schreibst, Aber dann rumheulst, wo denn in DEINEM Battle der Forenthread sei. Mir kam zu Ohren, gute Texter würden die sich selbst erstellen. Doch deine Dummheit und Arroganz kann man schon in deinem Text erkennen. Gegen Kuwinn meinst du, dieser würde seine Lines nur wiederkäuen, Ich mein', bei deiner „Du kriegst keine Punkte“-Line ist das ja anders, Denn die ist allein so dope, da braucht man ja nichts Neues, 32 Zeilen Doppelmoral... Das ist wirklich mal realer Standard. Part 2: Ich frag mich echt, wie hat es dieses Team Adonis nur bis hier geschafft? Battle gegen Horst, der nichts einreicht – und ihr habt trotzdem fast verkackt, wie krass. Und das, obwohl Horst selbst MIT Runde nicht so wirklich krass ist, Und abgesehen davon nicht mal weiß, was ein Zitat ist. Ist dir so etwas nicht peinlich? Da muss man nicht drüber reden! Horst – Der erste Texter, der zu dumm ist, einen fremden Text zu übernehmen, Horst, du willst wissen, wie man sowas macht? Komm, ich zeig es dir, Dann wirst du Horst, der seinen Standardscheiß hinter fremden Lines verbirgt. „Ey, ich hatt' auf „Dich nimmt keiner ernst“-Lines keinen Bock und nichts geschrieben, Lies mein Semi gegen Jester, kopier' das... und füg' am besten nichts Eigenes hinzu.“. Doch selbst mit meinen Texten würdest du nie was erreichen, Hast zwar Fortschritte gemacht, doch du bist immer noch scheiße, Dir hat einer gesagt, dass du mit dei'm Scheiß für immer am Boden bleibst, Daraufhin hat Horst 'ne Crew mit Horst gemacht und nimmt jetzt als Team Adonis teil. „Du hast keine Punchlines, keinen Les'fluss, keine Technik, Ich hätt' eigentlich nicht mal erwähnen müssen, dass du wack bist!“. Part 3: Mein dritter Gegner ist schon wieder Just a Jester, Und schon wieder ist mein Viertelgegner besser. Aber hey, du wolltest wieder ein Halbfinale gegen mich, Schön, weil du dann wieder 'nen Huf in deine Fresse kriegst. Aber hey, letztes Mal Turniersieg, das ist schon krass. Dann ein zu-null-Sieg, man denkt, er könne echt was, Dann Viertel, wacker Gegner, man denkt, er wird ihn zerlegen, Doch dann verkackst du richtig hart – Arroganz-Phänomen. Ey, dass du Holly wiederholst, ist nicht so schlau, Denn was willst du bitte verkörpern? 'nen Schizo-Clown? Richtig geil... Hätt'st du mal lieber das Konzept von mir geklaut... Am NicStar-Battle sieht man: Du bist wieder ein schlechter Texter, Lass Hollys Konzepte doch mal weg, dann wärst du wieder etwas besser, Tu dem BiT doch 'nen Gefallen und werd' wieder Just (a) Jester. Man denkt, du seist 'ne gute Wahl, wenn man an deine besten Runden denkt, Dabei wärst du im Finale der, der NicStar durch Konzepte Punkte schenkt.